


TAKE

by alizarin_nyc



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin_nyc/pseuds/alizarin_nyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyson wants to take, instead of being taken <i>from</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAKE

They start with pizza and Kenzi talks the entire time with her mouth full. Dyson sighs a lot and looks at his watch.

“She’ll be here, I swear. Just… don’t go.” Kenzi looks at him with those mesmerizing, pitiful eyes, colored in purple pencil. Dyson stays.

Later, Kenzi pretends to be on the phone with Bo. “Oh right,” she says, motioning to Dyson that _she’ll just be a minute._ “He thought you forgot, but I told him you didn’t forget. I told him you were running errands and I knew there’d be traffic because, _hi_ this is the 21st Century and no one has built any flying cars yet.”

Her eyes grow wild in a truly ridiculous pantomime. “Oh no, not the… the… monster-thingy that eats succubuses, or succubi-sexuals or whatever. That’s _terrible!_ Yeah, I understand you have to chase it, but Dyson’s here and he’s just gonna wait. I’ll keep him company, you go. No, don’t worry about a thing. Bye!”

Kenzi stops at the kitchen counter to grab another slice of pizza, stuffing it into her mouth and tearing away a portion large enough for six. “Dat was Bo,” she explains, waving her hand, as if extra theatrics will put him off. “Well, you heard. She’s coming, though. Later and stuff.” She plops down on the sofa beside him. “Movie?”

Dyson sighs again. He has better things to do. He needs to leave now to show Bo that he’s not her lapdog. He needs to turn away from this rathole of a living space and never come back.

“Yeah,” he grumbles. “But a horror film. I need to see heads chopped off right now.”

Later, Kenzi is curled up in horror against his arm. Dyson knows she loves his arms, she’s looked at them often enough. Neither he nor Bo are ones for modesty and Kenzi isn’t one to be prudish despite her “ewws” and “put some clothes on” protestations. She enjoys her eyeful.

She’s enjoying herself right now; pulling in her booted feet until her knees are tucked up tight against him, her face turned away and breathing hard against his shoulder. Her fingers tighten and she shivers. Dyson feels a strange heat circling in his chest. It might be indigestion, but if he’s optimistic, it’s fondness for Kenzi, someone he thinks of as a little sister.

At worst, it’s the beast in him responding to instinct and her heartbeat and becoming aroused.

She has sharp fingernails. The harder they dig in, the worse it gets. Kenzi squeals as one of the protagonists in the film gets her fingers sliced off. _Wolf Creek_ , one of his favorites, and not a wolf in sight. Just the sheer horror of humanity, unraveling in the darkness.

Dyson can feel himself unravel, bit by tiny bit. He’s only fae, after all. His arm curls around Kenzi, pulls her tighter. She squirms but it’s a flirty movement, she’s wiggling her ass closer to him. He grunts and leans back to peer at her.

Kenzi looks up at him and the look is one of wonder. She admires him, she’s been firmly on “Team Dyson” for a while now, and he thinks he knows why. After the ass-kicking his ego gets from Bo on a fairly regular basis, her fawning feels good.

He wants to _take_ instead of being taken from.

The movie credits roll. Kenzi says she’s never seen something so creepy _on film_ and then she looks at him, rolling her eyes and waiting for him to take the bait. He acknowledges it, and then he presses his advantage. Instead of chucking her under the chin and telling her she has a long way to go in the Fae world, he reaches his hand around and curls it over her waist. He could fit her easily in his two hands, could lift her over his head. He could hold her down. He could hold her up against him as he fucks her.

Dyson crushes his mouth over Kenzi’s, and she elicits a tiny squeak. She’s clawing at his chest, protesting. He’s surprised her. Within 30 seconds, however, she’s clinging to his shirtfront and a tiny moan escapes her lips. He briefly wonders if she’s a virgin.

“Dyson, Dyson, whoa. Hey tiger,” Kenzi’s trying to catch her breath.

“Kenzi,” Dyson says, and looks into her eyes. He has to play this right. He has to have this. It’s selfish, it’s _wrong_ , but he wants it. “Please, Kenzi, let me make love to you. Let me show you how good I can make it for you.”

That’s right, that’s exactly right. She wants that, he can give it to her. He strips off his clothes so she can see what she likes so much. She leads him into the bedroom and takes off her clothes with a strange curtsy. “Come here,” he growls. He can feel his restraint slipping. He can feel the monster coming to the fore, and with Bo, that’s okay, with Kenzi, it’s not. He’s going to shove inside her with very little grace, and what is he going to do if she screams?

She does not scream.

In fact, she says, “Yeah, come _on_ ,” and she’s tight but wet. His little Kenzi, a sexual dynamo. He bends her back into the bed, and she pliantly arches, pushing him further inside. Dyson feels every muscle in his body tighten and wind tightly in on itself. Sex with Bo is good, it’s great, but this is phenomenal. She lets him take everything from her, but meets him thrust for thrust, too. She doesn’t bite or scratch, she _smiles_. She’s crazy about him and there’s nothing wrong here, there is nothing supernatural or uneasy. She isn’t covered in dried blood and sucking him dry.

“Kenzi!” he says her name as he comes and his killer reputation for excessive stamina goes right out the window. He spends a few more gentle minutes on her, his cock inside, but his fingers pressing and stroking her clit.

He kisses her when she comes.

Only later does he realize what a terrible mistake he’s made. One that will have repercussions far and away beyond Bo and her friends.

He could fall in love with a girl like Kenzi. And if he could do that, then he could fall in love with a human.

He haphazardly says something to this effect to Kenzi over cereal bowls in the gray light of pre-morning. He’s sure it makes no sense, but Kenzi perks up.

“You know what they say... once you go human you never go back.”

“You never go back because you get killed,” Dyson says, breaking her early-morning inappropriate cheer bubble. “Let’s just agree that this whole thing didn’t happen.”

“Okay, sure. But what about when it happens again?” Kenzi turns her eyes on him again, dammit, and this morning they are the color of sapphires on a white sand beach, yet somehow they’ve been circled in black kohl even at 5 in the morning. Dyson shuffles his feet. He thinks. He leaves for work while Kenzi is singing Lady Gaga in the shower.

He thinks about her all day. He'll sort out the politics later.  



End file.
